Spring Trap's Love
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: A Five Nights At Freddy's Three story. Spring Trap is a ageing Animatronic who was recently discovered by the Fazbear fright team and commissioned as the main attraction. Molly is the guard, she and Spring Trap are lured into a mangle of past inccidents and the likes of the unknown. Will their friend ship injure? Warning rated T for Corse language
1. Chapter 1

**-Authors notes-**

**Hey guys it's The OtherGuy here! **

**So firstly, who else round these parts thinks that Spring Trap is the coolest animatronic hands down? This Story will try to tie in to cannon as much as possible, under line possible. I hope you guys like the exact transcript of the first night's phone call, God that took a long time.**

**-Authors notes over-**

I am Spring Trap and am named so due to the nature of my design. I am a animatronic wearable suit hybrid. A spring loaded mechanism placed within me would curl my animatronic parts away, allowing ample room for a person to wear me. Unfortunately, one such day the mechanisms were found faulty in one of my fellow models, unfortunately for the poor person wearing the suit, he was stabbed and crushed by thousands of wires and cogs. Out of fear I was retired and sealed in the safe room, behind a false wall. I would guess two people know that I am still here. But more then likely they are dead. It's been a long time since I saw the light of day, how long? I really couldn't tell you. But one night or day, heard banging. Then felt it when I pressed my hands flat against the wall. Ancient dust began to spill from the wall, followed by chunks of plaster. Excitement shot from the bass of my spine, all through out my body.

People. I wanted to see the little ones laughing and running around again. This was my chance. A small hole began emerge, I could see light. Another shot of excitement rand through me as I heard the labouring breath of a man setting me free. The hole grew bigger and bigger until, a man stepped through. "Oh my god, we found one!" He screamed to his partners. I was twitching with excitement. "EMP him, we will put him on the truck!" I heard one say from out side. What was an EMP? The man touched a small metal box against my stomach and I soon found out about what the EMP was and did. Blue bolts of lighting rushed around my skin, it tingled. I froze up and fell to the floor, moaning quietly. I didn't care if I was frozen I was free.

Molly Gerald.

"Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise, It'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some crazy relics over the weekend. We're all tracking them down right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week. So we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the office and into the building, and work their way towards you, past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, Always nice. And a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic, then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old. Metal though. Watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just-you know... Flashing lights, spooky props, Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, so we may have to suit you in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now, Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was like, an extra room that got boarded up or something like that. So, we're gonna take a peak and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right, click on that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams, Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for, is the ventilation. Look this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air blowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night." The phone said startling me.

I had barely gotten settled into this dark office when that surfer dude nearly gave me a heart attack with that shit. Molly Gerald was my name, I was a 19 and just had been hired at this place. The surfer dude was right about one thing though, this place was pretty spooky, it sent chills down my spine. I began to flick through the cameras checking if any of this ancient shit was still working. Most of it was, when I played an audio clip a small child saying hello. Wonder what that was for? Gees Fazbear Fright was already giving me questions. I could close the vents too! Cool! By the time I had figured out all the little do dads and gadgets it was just past six and my shift was over.

Spring Trap

I was lying on a polished checker pattern floor. Where I was? Was it the diner? Was I back where I belonged? No I was in a dark corridor, the surprise killed my excitement. A flashing arcade machine was my only light, it was very dim and I could barely see. But I could see my reflection on the cracked screen. My jaw had broken and seized in a position that gave a wide almost dopey smile. Holes in my costume, some big enough to fit my fist through.

The wine of camera's zoom lenses moving, was enough to tel me I was being watched. I slipped beside the door way. Then as the little red eye on the camera faded I moved close to it. It hung from the roof at the end of the hallway, on the reflection on the lens I could see what it saw. It only saw a dark outline of me, with one glowing eye. The red eye reappeared. My body tensed up in fright and excitement. The red eye disappeared yet again. What did it want and what was watching me?

"Hello?" A child's voice echoed through out the building. Where did it come from. I followed the echo to where I believed it originated from. No child just a small speaker, with an assortment of coloured wire flowing from the base to a wall. I kicked the speaker, I didn't like it. "He he!" A child's laughter. I followed the sound again looking for the child. It lead to a door, with a sign reading 'exit above it. Another one of the stupid speakers. An ear shattering static sound continuously echoed through the building. I could hear some one repeating the phrase, "oh shit, oh shit," Perhaps it was the thing watching me or creating the fake sounds of children, again excitement flooded my system. It was a door way, a door-less door way.

A person. I hide to the side of the door way. Listening to the rhythmic breathing, so gentle and yet so frail. My body twitched with excitement. I ducked my head to right peering in on the person. A young girl. "Hello?" I asked shyly. She slipped from her chair, falling on to the hard checker pattern floor. She cursed. "Don't hurt me!" She screamed, as I took a step into the room. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Stay back furry!" She demanded. The girl rolled on to her side, propping herself up on the arm she fell. The crack that happened, sounded extremely painful, as she slipped over. I kneeled down beside her. "I don't want to hurt you!" I pleaded. I stood up. Determined to find some sort of first aid. Searching all the draws until I found a red plastic kit.

"Hold still," I demanded. I took the clothe bandage and began to wrap it around her arm. "Why are you helping me?" She asked. "You needed it." I said turning my head to the girls face. "What's your name?" She questioned. "I'm Spring Trap, you are?" "Molly Gerald." She said sourly. I had finished bandaging the arm and packed the kit up, placing back where I had found it. "Molly, where am I?" I asked fixing her seat, for her. "Some shoddy fright attraction, Fazbear Fright or something." Molly said sitting back on the seat. "Why are you here?" I asked shyly. She chuckled. "It's my job."

"Job?" I was unfamiliar with the word. "You know," I shock my head. "People do jobs to earn money," She defined. "Where you been for the past thousand years?" "Hidden in a safe room," I said quietly. "Oh yeah, the surfer guy said they found you in some hidden room." Molly said, slapping her hand against her forehead. She checked the tablet again. "What the?" She whispered. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "Do you see a kid?" She said turning tablet towards me. A dark figure, wearing a brightly coloured hat, that had been burnt and that smile creeped me out. "What is it?" I asked. "I don't know, want to go check the camera with me?" Molly asked. I nodded and we walked through the dark corridor together. She scanned around with her flash light. The white beam found the camera, free of the dark figure. There was a shrieking sound as the small child like figure appeared behind us. Two glowing white eyes, similar to mine. It released a blood curdling scream, forcing me to drop to my knees and cover my ears in pain. It sprinted for Molloy, leaping into her face. The flash light dropped to the floor with a thud. Lighting up Molly trying to fight off the little thing. She screamed, swore and held it back all at the same time.

I pulled some of the pipe which had been stuck to the wall as a prop. Using it like a golf club, I screamed four and as the little thing gazed its glowing white eyes up at me. Bam. I slugged it right in the face. It flew into the wall, slamming hard against it with a painful thud. It fell down to the floor, slumped over and sitting against the wall. Laughter echoed from its blackened mouth. "What the?" Molly said scrambling to her feet. "That was fun, See ya soon!" It spat getting back up. I threw the pipe. The little boy faded away. The pipe struck the wall. "What the hell was that thing?" Molly asked, pointing where it had stood. "I don't know... Um... Wait. Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine, just a little scared." Molly said. She glanced down at her watch. "Oh shit, it's six... My shifts over. "

"Shift?" I asked. "My jobs done for the day," Molly said rushing back to the office. I moaned, being alone wasn't exactly how I wanted to be. "Cheer up, Springy." Molly said, "If it gets really lonely, here's my phone number. Call me on the phone in the office. She smiled. "I owe you that much." I felt that excitement again. "Good bye, Molly," I wished. "Cya tomorrow night Spring Trap!" Molly said disappearing out the door with the exit sign above it.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Authors Notes-**

**Hey Guys and girls. **

**So This story will link five nights one and two. How? Read this chapter.**

**-Authors Notes-**

Chapter 2

Molly Gerald.

I couldn't sleep. My god. It was 9am, I needed to get a few hours sleep, to take another shift at Fazbear fright. If I never got used to sleeping now I could never take the day part of the job ever. Wondering about Spring Trap, didn't help what so ever. But I was ever more curios about the animatronic. Though he looked like he had been hit by a train, he was kind enough to help me off the floor. Unlike most people I know. My house was in a fairly bad neighbour hood, It was all I could afford. Just last week a guy was shot a block over, since then I've kept a pocket pistol on me, it was just a simple colt M1911. I used to joke about I would call 1911 first, then call 911 after it was over. That little kid thing last night got the jump on me, it won't happen again.

The gun was a gift from my dad, I had never valued it much till I moved here. It was one of the last things I had from my parents. Dad had been police and had tried to stop a bank heist, the shooter blasted him with a pump action shot gun, in the face. Mum, was involved in a car crash last year and she know lives in a home. On the slide dad had engraved, 'We all ways love you, Molly'. My mobile rang, I swiped the phone up and placed it on my ears. My guess it was spring trap.

"Hello?" I asked. "Molly, it's Spring Trap. How are you?" "Alright, how you Springs?" "Bored." Spring Trap sighed. "What are you doing?" I asked, rolling over in bed. "If been counting the tiles, with another person." Spring Trap said. "What other person?" I asked. The tone rang out. He hung up. Guess I had to wait till my shift.

11:22pm

God, Fazbear Fright. What could I say. This place looked like it had stepped out of the past. It contrasted poorly with the rest of the theme park. I entered through the back door, after walking the long way round. Spring trap surprised me as I sat at my desk. He slammed his body against the glass window, smiling like a loon. "Hello!" He said, stepping into my office as a recovered my breath. "The man, is still over in the..." I smiled as Spring Trap paused. "Take me to him." I said getting up. Spring Trap walked down the hall, I followed. "He has this goofy accent," Spring Trap said, turning his withered head my way. "Goofy?" A man's voice echoed. The guy stepped in front of Spring Trap. The yellow rabbit stood back and his ears lowered, flopping against his head. "Sup, I'm the dude off the phone." He said in the surfer-ish accent. "I'm Molly," I said offering my hand. "Mike Schmidt, I erh, worked with the business since the 90's," Mike said. He was at least in his thirties. His tender blue eyes and the extremely short brown hair told me, not that much. 2014 and this guy still worked for the franchise. "You've met Spring Trap, right?" Mike asked. "Um, yeah I have. " I said looking at Spring Trap. "Lucky, I worked at one after the five missing children incident and my god, four animatronics out for blood, my blood. But Spring Trap seems like a likeable dude," Mike said, scanning over Spring Trap.

"Was one of them by chance a little guy, around this high?" I held my hand at hip level. "No, I worked with seven footers." Mike said, holding his hand high above his head. "My mate, he Umm, worked at Freddy's in the like eighties, back when he was fifteen. I'll give him a call, see what he erh, can do." Mike said. "Thanks, Mike." I said. "Four animatronics?" Spring Trap asked. "Yep, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy." Mike said recalling a rather bad night. He shuddered. "Alright I'm going to head home, see yous at six dudes!" Mike called leaving me and Spring Trap alone. "That was well interesting," I said turning down the hall. "Mike seemed nice," Spring Trap commented. I ignored what he said next and sat back in my office.

The shift went on well until the power to the building well cut off. The gentle whir of the generators stopping told me something was wrong. It was so dark, Spring Trap's white eyes were the only light in the room. He was in a panic and I'm sure I heard him knock the metal desk fan to the floor. "Spring Trap it's alright." I said placing the tablet on the table. I began to look through my desk draws, finding a flash light. It could clip on my shirt, it shined out onto Spring Trap. "Where'd the lights go?" Spring Trap said picking up the dented desk fan. "I don't know guess we should check out the park see if it has power." I said, placing a nervous hand on Spring Trap shoulder. "Good..." The speaker blew out, making Spring Trap quiver down beside the desk. I helped him up back on to his feet. Part of me was scared we would be seeing the colourful little freak again. Spring Trap and I went to the door that was across from my office. I turned the handle, it was locked. Flip through the set of keys. I unlocked the door. The whole park was dark, not even the path lights that stayed on over night were off. "So what do we do now?" Spring Trap asked. "Wait it out."

We sat back down in my office. The tablet powered back on. "What the?" I said, noticing the White glow that bathed the large window. "Check it," Spring Trap said, nearing my side. I lifted the tablet, it was on a screen showing an arcade machine. A burnt and charred face flashed on the screen of the arcade machine. I yelped, dropping the tablet on the checkerboard pattern floor. I looked up to find Spring Trap, wide eyed and rather disturbed. "My god," I muttered. Realising I was shaking I placed the tablet back on the desk. An ear shaking shrieked echoed through Fazbear fright. Spring trap's ears shot up listening for the sound. My hand began to hover over my bag. I scanned the room with the White beam that shined from the flash light. An animatronic stood in the door way. It looked charred burned and almost mistreated. The golden colour was almost the same as Spring Trap. It wore a top hat with a weathered blue ribbon tied around it.

"What the hell are you?" I questioned, whipping the gun out. "Well, you could say I am different." My flashlight cut out for a second and the golden bear animatronic had moved. Spring Trap pointed at the large window. The bear thing had both palms pressed against the glass and I don't know I saw this right, it's breath stained the window. "I could say I know you both." The voice was very deep, very smooth and almost sounded auto tuned. I pointed the fire arm at the button on its chest. "Molly, don't waste your shots." It said, eyes rolling half closed. Spring Trap's eye widen. "It's been a long time..." The bear thing said, eyes rolling towards Spring Trap. "Remember me?" It asked again. Spring trap spoke in a uncertain tone,

"Fred Bear."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Authors Notes- **

**Hey Guys, so we've got Golden Freddy and the three guards now in the story but yet to feature any love. Wait one more chapter...**

**WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DONT HURT ME, NO MORE!**

** Sorry couldn't help myself**

**-Authors Notes-**

Chapter 3

Spring Trap.

The memories came back. Fred bear and I standing on stage. No tattered fabric or broken parts. We sang. Told jokes. Then after hours we were free to do as we pleased. Then came that day when the bad news was delivered. I still couldn't remember the name I was given though.

"... and Fred Bear, please come here a second." One of the uniformed men called for me and Fred. I dropped of stage. Fred followed in suit as we approached the man, whom hung up a phone. "Wonder what he wants?" Fred Bear asked, I shrugged my shoulders. "I got bad news." The man announced. My eyes widened. "There's been an incident." Two guys beside me took nervous steps towards me. "What happened?" Fred questioned, taking a worried tone. "Well, a employee at a sister location was killed." "Why?" I asked. The two guys hovered ever closer. "Well, ... Your animatronic model is faulty." I felt empty as he spoke. "Your going to be scrapped." The two guys ceased me. "No wait!" Fred Bear said trying to pull one away. "Why am I not be taken, we are the same under this." "No, Fred Bear. You aren't. Your the B model while," The name still muffled, "Is the A model, he's a danger to any one even tries to fit him in." The man explained.

"He can stay in animatronic mode!" Fred Bear protested. "No, he's a spring loaded trap. He's a spring trap. Any moment he could start shooting his inners at any point." I felt a warm touch slide under my back piece. My body froze as I heard the flick of my motors switch turn to the off position. "Spring Trap! You dear call my friend a Spring Trap!" Fred Bear screamed. He took a stomp like step towards the guy. "I'll rip you open and write all the reasons why my friend is perfect in your blood." Fred bear threatened in a quite but serious tone. He jabbed his pointing finger into the man's chest, as if he was trying to literally prick him with his point. The man began hyper ventilating. A girl snuck up on Fred Bear and switch off his motors. Fred Bear fell over, before reaching his hand out at me. His top hat toppled over rolling over towards me.

"Sorry, buddy. We can't keep you. Just hope there's something for you on the other side." The man wished before the two guys dragged me away. "Wait." The girl called to guys as we rounded a corner. "Put him in the safe room. It gets plastered over in the after noon." She said. "But..." One guy said. "Look, you owe me the favour. Just do it." She demanded. "Ehh, what the hell." The other man said. They dragged the opposite way. The nicks and cracks in the checker board floor began cutting open holes on my back. They threw me in, not caring I landed up against the wall. After a while, I think the switch broke and I got up. The holes and tears more numerous then the tears I imagined I would have cried. The first few days I spent banking on the wall yelling for some one to free me.

Fred Bear's hand on my shoulder pulled me from the dream like memory. "It's been way to long." He said. "Are you really here?" I asked. "Partly, well my spirit. My body is long gone." He said hugging me. "Please tell me you are actually real, not figment of imagination." FredBear asked. "I think I'm real." I said nervously. "What happen after I was sealed in the room?" Fred Bear closed down. I was powered down, then I woke up in another place with heaps others. Then something happened and my body was torched. I found me in the spirit like body I am in now in a smaller place, then it was closed and I've been drifting since I found this place." Fred Bear informed. "Fred Bear do you know a Mike Schmidt?" Molly asked. "Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike... Hmmm... Maybe. Got a photo?" Fred Bear asked in return.

Molly shook her head. "But, he did say he would be returning in the morning." "Ok, what's the time?" Fred bear asked. Molly glanced down at her phone. The click of the cameras lens on the phone made it obvious she was taking a photo of us. "It's ah, Five forty one. Mike should be here maybe around seven." Molly said sitting back in her chair. "You took a photo of us right?" Fred bear asked. "Yep," Molly said, showing him her screen. It was an alright photo, the flash hadn't been noticeable, but really helped in the dark photo. "What was with that weird movement?" Molly asked. "The what?" Fred bear asked, his eye brows raising. "You like teleported or something?" "Oh, yeah. I've had that for a while. I can teleport..." Fred Bear said teleporting back behind the glass. "See." He teleported back. "How did you gain that?" I asked. "Well, I don't really know." Fred Bear stated.

Molly Gerald

A knocking at the western door. Phone said it was seven past seven. Got up from chair and walked through the attraction. Admittedly, Mike was right without Spring Trap, this place was not even creepy. "Hey," I said opening the door for Mike and two of his friends. "Hello Molly, this erh, Jeremy and Fritz. Like me they were guards at Freddy's." Mike introduced. Jeremy looked a little younger then Mike and Fritz a little older. "Your lucky, Mike's telling me you only have one animatronic and he's not even out to get you. I had eleven." Jeremy protested. "10 - marionette didn't count as animatronic." Fritz said. "So, I'm told you were attacked by something?" Fritz asked. "Yeah," I said walking back in my office.

Mike paused. Jeremy froze and Fritz lost his cool. "Golden Freddy..." They muttered looking at Fred Bear. "Hey..." Fred Bear said recognising each of the guards he had some fun with many years ago. Mike he had tormented till he was moved to the day shift. Jeremy till he almost lost sanity. Fritz until he ran out one night screaming. "So you know guys no each other?" Spring Trap asked. "Yeah," Fred Bear said, compacting himself against the wall. The three guys took almost aggressive steps towards the yellow bear. Mike punched the bear in the arm. "That's for making me have night meres for a year." Mike laughed, his accent was present. The bear was confused, he glanced to Spring Trap, who shrugged his shoulders. "So, this little kid thing when and what happen?" Jeremy asked. "Well the night before, it was just me and Spring Trap and this kid like thing appears on the screen. We go to check it out and I'm attacked by that thing." I told Jeremy. Jeremy pulled out his phone. He showed me a photo of the thing, but new and shiny.

"Balloon Boy, he's meant to been scrapped," Jeremy said, "he used to sit in my office and tease me." "Really, straight out attacked Molly." Spring Trap added. "Well, if you need anything else here's my number." Jeremy said. "Excuse me a second I've just got a call," Mike said stepping into the hall way. He looked excited as the call went on. He ducked back in.

"We've got another one!"


	4. Chapter 4

**-Authors Notes-**

**Hey Guys Here is chapter four. It took a little longer then I want only because of my primary story beginning to reach a climax which I need to write!**

**-Authors Notes-**

Chapter 4

"So why did I have to come?" I asked. I got stuck in the back seat with Jeremy. "Because you're a member of Fazbear Fright as much as us." Mike said. I felt like a little kid. "Any way Mike, what did we find?" Fritz asked. "Another animatronic and it's been preserved fairly well kept, nothing like spring trap abut repairable," Mike said. "Sweet," Jeremy said. "Back when we were guards there were like heaps, now it's surprising there's so few." Fritz reminisced. "Yeah, I'm surprised we haven't ran into a Bonnie or Foxy," Mike added. "Spring Trap's kind of a Bonnie." Jeremy stated. "Nah, he's something unique, kind of like golden Freddy." Fritz said. "Golden Freddy, is like Freddy though." Mike stated, looking away from the road. "And we are here."

Mike stopped the car suddenly making me slide forward against the seat belt. "We are here, the guy was cleaning out his basement when he found this thing. Give him respect please." Mike said, unclipping his belt and climbing out of the car. "Nice house," Jeremy said. Two floors, it looked like it was built in the early 70s and had seen a large family tear it apart. "Eh - I've seen better." I judged. The man was in his late 50s and had aged fairly well. He welcomed us. "Do you know the character?" Fritz asked, as the man lead us through the house. "Well, she was sealed in a crate and I don't recognise her from taking my children to Freddy's." The man said smiling. "She could be one of the prototypes, like SpringTrap." Jeremy suggested. We descended into the dark basement. The man flicked on the lights.

The coffin like crate laid against one of the walls. "Mind if we crack it open?" Mike asked, attracting towards the crowbar beside the crate labeled fragile. "Go ahead, Mr Schmidt." The man said. "So, can you tell us how you might have acquired this animatronic?" Mike asked, picking up the metal crowbar. "Well, I believe my daughter bought the crate in a storage unit auction and left it here as a gift. I only opened the box once though." The man explained. "Fritz and I found our other animatronic sealed up in a old restaurant behind a false wall." Jeremy told the man. "Really, why wouldn't it be up on stage?" The man asked Jeremy. "After that incident with the five missing kids, most of the high end people ditched the franchise leaving us three and a few others as the last men standing." Jeremy humoured the older man while my attention shifted to Mike lifting the lid off with Fritz. A feminine looking dingo. "My god, still in the original foam casing, she never saw the light of day." Mike emphasised.

"If I'm right on the other side of the packaging foam they normally would have user manuals, spare parts and her name." Mike said, helping Fritz roll the wolf over. Sealed up in plastic bags and packets were parts and manuals. Stuck into one of the corners of the foam was a sheet a cardboard, with the words 'Heather the Dingo, endoskeleton model 6'. "I didn't know they made a model six?" Fritz said, as his jaw hung open. "Yeah I thought they only had model 4s before the end of Fazbear entertainment." Mike said. "I'm sorry what?" I asked confused. "Oh, sorry Molly. The Endoskeleton inside is almost alien to me and Mike, as he worked with the model 4s and I had the pleasure of dealing with model fives or Toys. Spring trap was a Model A prototype, one of three. We later learned that they had been retired due to technical issues, it's a miracle Spring Trap was even in the safe room." Fritz had over explained and gained a bored look from Mike. "So we settled on a thousand." I heard Jeremy say as I tuned back into the conversation. "I can go that - you take care of her now." The man wished, shaking Jeremy's hand.

"Can I get any of you a drink or something to eat while your here?" The man asked. "I could go for a glass of water?" Fritz asked politely. The man nodded and headed back upstairs. "Molly, call Spring Trap and Golden Freddy, tell them the good news." Mike said lifting the resealed crate with Fritz. "Ok," I said pulling out my phone.

Spring Trap.

"So this is how you spend your time?" Fred bear asked. I nodded. Day time at this place was boring, yesterday Mike lead me around telling me about how he and his friends had found all this stuff and how it was so fire prone. The fire extinguisher sat in Molly's office, mounted to the back wall. "Yes, I spend my time sitting here waiting." "That's boring, I'm sure we can find som..."

The phone rung interrupting Fred Bear.

"Hey guys - it's me Molly." Molly greeted.

"Hello Molly!" I greeted in return.

"Huge news, so the new animatronic is named Heather and she is a dingo. She's never been activated and we're..." A hiss of static flooded from the phone directly in My ear.

"Molly?" I asked.

Only static in return.

"I guess we wait then." Golden Freddy sighed.

I watched the clock tick by on Molly's screen as I switched through the cameras watching Fred Bear teleport around the building. At around ten o'clock, the door to the right of Molly's office opened, she hurried in to hold the door. Mike and Fritz were carrying a large crate. When they tried to walk through the door they realised it was to wide. "Shit!" Mike exclaimed. "Told you! Me and Fritz had the same problem with Spring Trap!" Jeremy said. "Turn it on its side Fritz." Mike asked. It fitted through on their second attempt side ways.

That excited feeling returned, flooding every part of my body as I followed the group with the box. Mike and Fritz laid it in the hall way where the presents had been piled almost to the roof in one corner. "Open it!" I found myself demanding excitedly. "Hold your horses Spring Trap!" Mike demanded, cracking the box open with the crowbar. I think shes some kind of dog, I had never known what a dingo was. I had seen dogs in Fred bears, with that soft hair and huge huge eyes that were so soft they seemed to make the dinner quiet for minutes. "She's never been turn on ever, so we have to be inviting and welcoming." Jeremy reminded. Molly nodded. I held my breath as Mike opened up her chest. He placed a glowing blue core in the chest and shut it. He took three huge steps backwards as her motors began whirring gently. I realised the people had gathered behind me.

She sat up.

I kneeled beside her.

"Hi, I'm Spring Trap," I said offering my hand to help her up.

She took my hand.

"Hey, I think my names Heather." She stood and so did I, she was slightly shorter then me.

"Welcome to Fazbear fright," I wished, waving my arm around the room.

She smiled gently, eyes glowing blue, like the dogs back at the dinner she made complete silence at Fazbear Fright.

"Hello Heather I am Fred Bear!" Fred Bear said appearing in front of us.

I heard Mike whispering for the people to let me and Fred Bear to help her get settled in. They disappeared back out door the door. I guess their shifts were over.

"So Heather what do you want to do?" Fred Bear asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes.**

**Hey guys Suprise another chapter!**

Chapter 5

"Where are the children?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, the attraction isn't open as of yet." I said, folding my ears against my head.

The boring day. No one but us. Molly would be at home, mostly sleeping till her shift.

"Attraction, aren't we meant to be in a pizzeria?" Heather asked.

"Well... We are in Fazbear fright, it's not a pizzeria, but it's based off a pizzeria," I said looking around for Fred Bear. He had disappeared leaving me with Heather.

"So we're just left here, during the day?" Heather asked. I nodded.

Heathers voice was sweet. It pleasant and soft on my robotic ears. Almost in a strawberry flavour. Compared to my deep rusty voice, hers was perfect. I smiled as she spoke again.

"What do you want to do?"

"How bout we get to know each other?" I suggested. She nodded, smiling. Heather sat down on the checkered tile floor. I followed and sat opposite to her. She gazed at me will those soft blue eyes. They made my core throb.

"Heather do you know where you were meant to go?" I asked.

Heathers eyes looked away monetarily. As she locked gaze with me again, her ears folded down. She flicked up her wrist and on the underside of her wrist was a red stamp. On closer inspection, it was a brand burned into her soft tan skin. I grasped it and held closer to my eyes. Admittedly I couldn't read very well. No, Me, Save. No wait, None Soft. No wait, I had it now, none safe. She was like me, branded with those horrible words.

"Me too..." I admitted, showing her the back plate that peeked through my decaying costume, that had been inscribed with those horrible words.

"Why were you branded?" She asked.

I lifted my arm and showed her the only remaining working part of my hybrid suit. I felt the me parts curl back. The wrist joint split and the hand peeled back against my forearm. Wait there was something under the cogs and gears. Heathers soft blue eyes widened. It was like rubber, decayed rotten rubber. I prodded it with my other arm, it was soft and mouldable almost like people flesh... Wait. My eyes opened there was person in me.

"What?" Heather muttered, touching the soft ancient flesh.

The question was is this me, or was I me?

I focused on moving the hand. With a loud crack of joints it began to make a fist. Was I a person?

"There's a person in you!" Heather said, pointing at it like a fire.

"No a corpse." Something inhuman spoke behind us.

My god it was that balloon boy. Jeremy's photo, it had a bunch of balloons in one hand and signin the other. All that remained of either was a charred burnt stump of splintered wood that was once the sign.

"And BB isn't alone!" Out of the shadow appeared a charred and burnt pair. One looked like a chicken with a orange beak. The other was a one armed fox animatronic. It made the front part of my head burn and my back shiver will chills.

"Heather stay behind me." I said standing up.

"Don't pretend your the good guy Spring Trap." The fox, pointed his remaining hand at me.

"What do you want!" Heather called, her head poked forward beside mine.

"Leave your little dog friend out of this, Purple guy." The chicken threatened.

I looked around. Who was the purple guy.

"Don't act dumb, looking around Spring Trap." The Balloon Boy called.

I looked down at my exposed fleshy, undead like arm. Then pointed the boney finger at myself.

"He doesn't know, let's enjoy thrashing him apart like he did on 87." Fox stated looking to his chicken partner.

Heather ducked under my arm and stood before me, arms out. She was protecting me.

"What do you want?"

"Plain and simple, Revenge." The Chicken smiled, revealing the stumpy teeth that filled her mouth.

"BB, deal with the dog. Leave her alive, as for Spring Trap, leave him not dead but in state where he can regret his sins." The Chicken said in commanding tone.

"What?" Heather said, looking towards me. In second Balloon Boy was wrapped around her head and neck. She screamed as Balloon Boy knocked her to the ground.

"Heather!" I called.

The Fox surprised me. His fist moulded with my cheek bone. My vision blurred as I stumbled back into the wall. The Fox's fist rolled back for another strike as he approached me. I caught the fist as it was thrown towards my face. The chicken attacked, throwing her foot around in a kick. The foot smashed into my stomach. I released the Fox's arm and fell on my knees. The Fox swung down on my back, knocking me flat on my stomach. I reached out for, Oh my god. The light was the chickens head. Instead of focusing on the head, I swung it around smashing the Chicken in the stomach. Pretty good results for a blind swing.

The Fox smashed his metal heel into my knee. I screamed. He had shattered the joint, mangled it. The Chicken rolled me on to my back.

"Now suffer!"

Kicks rained down. I curled into a ball. By the time they were over, or if they had finished at all I was unaware. I had blacked out. But instead entering the sleep like state, I began to think about those words. purple guy. Did they mean me?

I began to enter into a memory.

First thing was a dark room. Water dripping through a dark roof.

"Five counts, I got away with five whole counts," A voice said from my mouth. It felt dry and empty almost none caring. A blade was held up in front of my face. Dry sticky blood stained the blade. It was held up by two purple hands. Five all counts of what? My mind couldn't piece it together. In front of me was something that reminded me of me. A blue animatronic bunny, a dissembled blue animatronic bunny. With a pink flesh coloured. Oh my god, a dead child laid in parts of the suit. It was horrific.

"Two down, better get the next two down fast."

Two? It was undeniable this was me. The bear animatronic laid disassembled with the dead child poking out of the bear's remains. To my horror, the Chicken that attacked me today walked into this, no not into this room. She froze, giving me a better looked at the none charred version. A dusty bib, let's eat, was written on it. It made me feel ill as I watched me rip apart the chicken.

"Spring Trap!"

The Memory snapped to the end as the the child's face appeared before my eyes.

"Spring Trap."

I lazed my eyes open again. Finding me lying on my back. Seeing Heather tugging at my shoulder. She kept repeating are you ok and Spring Trap. Heather had received a cut in her shoulder, revealing the wiring under neath.

"Is he awake?" I instantly new the voice. Molly.

"I think so." Fred Bear had reappeared and was sitting at my feet.

I moaned as I tried to sit up.

"You alright brother?" Fred Bear asked. I nodded.

I looked down at the exposed hand. Everyone's gaze was centred on it. That memory or flash back had me confused. Who was I really. I mean I was in that room for so long. No wait my switch for my motors, if it was really switched on I was Spring Trap. If it wasn't, I don't know who I am. I felt for it. To my horror it was off. The who was I? Was I the man in the suit or me Spring Trap. I could feel the stress building up in me. I tried to stand up. It was agony as I fell back to the floor, forgetting about my damaged knees.

I needed to know more.

"Guys help him up, We have to get him to the repair station. Only Mike can help him." Molly said, lifting under my left arm. Fred Bear lifted under my right. They help me walk. It was still agony.

"Molly, it was balloon boy and to others!" I stated.

"Yeah, a older Foxy and Chica." Heather said. She knew their names.

"Oh my god. Fred bear, help me search the tapes, Heather you stay with Spring Trap." Molly said, resting me on the bench. Heather sat beside me. I decided to hide the hand back in me, closing the joints. It was Spring Trap again not that purple guy.

"Are you ok?" Heather asked.

"Not really, my knee hurts and I'm kind of freaked out by what the Chicken said to me."

"She called you the purple guy right?"

"She did. But when I blacked out. I relived something. Heather it freaked me out."

Heather sighed. She knew exactly what I meant. Heather surprised me with a warm hug.

"I'm here for you Spring Trap. No matter how bad it gets."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys and Gurls!**

**So celebrate how popular this story is im going to do question and anwser in the authors notes. It can be about me, or anything really. So right now, I'm attualy writing three stories as of now. I recommend reading After The Seventh Night or its remake. **

Chapter 6

"So Foxy and Chica attacked you?" Mike asked.

"Yes - we told you that so many times." Heather sighed.

"Along with Balloon Boy." I added. I cringed in pain as Fritz began to touch at my knee, he had begun to fix it. It hurt a lot.

"Spring Trap! Hold still, I'm trying to help!"

"I'm sorry. It hurts a lot."

"What do you think we should do about this?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I could take part of the day shift then around maybe three, some one else could watch to Molly's shift starts. Then we might..."

Molly bursted into the room interrupting Mike, "Fred Bear and I found footage!"

"What are you waiting for, show us!" Called Heather.

Molly pulled up the tablet. It made me feel the throbbing points again, as I watched Heather and I get attacked. But when they left from kicking me, I just stayed lying there, then the Foxy disappeared along with Chica. What freaked me out as they disappeared the camera's static almost obscured every thing on screen. Shortly after wards the Foxy's face flashed on screen again. Followed by a loud distorted buzz of a broken speaker.

"Wait, place it again this time at 50 percent speed." Fritz demand.

Molly did as told, clicking the play button.

It was slowed but still loud and scream like.

Molly slowed it to ten percent.

"No hiding from your sins, Purple Jack ass..."

That's what made me snap. Confused so much, it hurt. Tears dampened my flesh, my mouth tried to form words but only whimpered and wobbled. I was scared, of what I was under this animatronic flesh. Not only that, but I was scared of what happened next. What would happen next? Would Foxy, Chica and Ballon Boy destroy me, or free the body within me, to wreak havoc on everyone. Heather broke me from those horrible thoughts. Her warm flesh wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"It's ok,"

No it wasn't. Something within me was evil. They wanted to make it suffer. For me to die.

"Spring Trap snap out of it!" Mike shook me hard. He left me to flop over and retune the thoughts. He dusted me off, not that I was dusty. "Spring Trap, You. Will. Be. Fine." He said now pounding my chest with every word. "Mike stop!" Heather called. "All he needs is some alone time, or something to take his mind off it." Mike nodded, before thinking. "Molly you have the night off. Everyone leave but the animatronics, we let them figure it out and come back in the morning." "But Mike—" "What is it Jeremy?" "I think we need someone here to watch out for the animatronics." "Good point." Mike turned and pointed at Molly. "Molly you no longer have the night off." Her smile broke in to a frown.

"Mike, Jeremy and I will compile what we know and make a list to help you guys." Fritz said picking his bag from the rack. "See you all later." Jeremy called leaving us four here. "We are here for you Brother!" Fred Bear patted me on the back.

"Me too." Molly admitted.

"What happened anyways?" Fred Bear asked.

I told them what I had remembered showing them the mummified corpse with in me.

"That's... That's... That's... Impossible! You were sealed in a safe room how'd you get a person in side you?" Fred Bear said. Molly nodded. "I know, worst part is. Well. My motor switch is still switched into the off position from the day." "That's impossible, you wouldn't be able to move!" Fred Bear protested. I turned around and pointed to the switch. "But, but how..." Mumbled Fred Bear.

"We might need to do some digging..." Heather placed her tan fingers on her chin.

"You want to skin Spring Trap?" Fred Bear asked, his mouth flying open.

"No, Spring Trap has someone inside him, maybe finding out who he is will help?"

"Oh."

"I would never Skin Spring Trap."

"Me neither," Molly said intruding in the conversation. She gained non impressed looks from me and Heather.

"What I just wanted to be apart of this..."

Heather laughed.

"Havel fun guys, I'm going back to my office."

"I'll help Molly out." Fred Bear said teleporting away.

Heather and I were left alone.

"So Spring Trap, how bout we do something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a favourite moment in your memory?"

I paused in thought. Instantly I remember one of the good days. The first day.

"The light was warm as the feeling inside me. I was excited. The crates lid opened. The light was blinding. Slowly the scene focused and I saw what I loved. The Dinner, my home."

Heather leaned in to me, her warm body laying against my chest. She was beautiful and peaceful.

"I was lifted out and placed on the ground. The excitement grew. Then I saw Fred Bear, my internal Brother. We bonded. It was perfect." I went on.

"I wish I had that." Heather said, sadly.

"You, do here with us. Sure we aren't the best, but it's all we have. It's home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys shorter chapter but I'm going to do somthing funny at the start of each chapter, that is Spring Trap anwsers questions and reacts to reviews.**

**Reveiw one from GrezzWizard, whom reviewed**

**"Ok so Far." **

"Thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest." Spring Trap comfirmed

**Reveiw two from Winslow'sPhoenix, whom reviewed. **

**"SPRING TRAP! OMG! I LOVE SPRINGTRAP SO MUCH! *clears throat* pardon my fan girl mode. But yes, Spring Trap is my favourite animatronic."**

Spring Trap blushes, smiling awkwardly. He clears his throat, unsure how to respond. "Thanks, I love you to! What's a fan girl?"

**Reveiw three from story review guy (such great name), whom reviewed **

**"Nice cliff hanger dude."**

"Thanks." Spring Trap thanked.

**So I'll do three every chapter, fan girls. Let it out. I know what it's like to love Spring Trap. Also feel free to ask him any thing, he will have to respond at some point. No 'will you marry me' he won't. **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 7

-~[Spring Trap's POV]~-

Heather was beautiful. It made me feel like a junk heap compared to her. Her fur was soft and full. Mine wasn't even fur. It was a hard rotting foam. She was lovely to look at, she would have been one of the children's favourites, but the 'not safe' brand reminded me why she was here. In some ways I envied her, like her looks, her voice and in other ways I feel sorry for her.

"Spring Trap can you move your ears?" She asked.

"Yes." I bent them over. Well one, I only had one. I recently had found out that while I was in the safe room one of the upper chunks had broken off and now I only had one full ear. It didn't really bother me, I never really used them. In fact Fred Bear, use to tease me on how impractical my ears where compared to his stubs.

"Can you move your tail?" I asked.

"Yeah - but not really purposely it happens when I'm excited..." Heathers cheeks blushed. The tail began flapping around.

"Ha," I smirked. Well chuckled. I can't really do facial expressions with my stupid jaw.

"Hey, Spring Trap. What ever happen to your jaw?" Heather asked.

"I don't really know..."

"Oh..."

Heather moved her legs, sitting so she leaned onto me. Heather was warm and comfortable. Peace, it flowed around us.

"Umm... Guys... Hate to say it but, part of my job is to stop people kissing in the corner... So, um, stop." Molly yelled.

"They haven't kissed... Yet." Fred Bear told her, his voice echoing to where we were.

"So we are we going to kiss?" Heather asked.

"What?" I asked, looking down at her.

"You know, they think we should kiss, should we?" Heather asked.

"I don't know..." I admitted.

Well, I never really thought animatronics could love. Or kiss. My only purpose was to entertain children. I mean sure I loved Fred bear like a brother, but we were told that from the beginning. I was the younger brother to him. I didn't know how I should treat Heather.

"Me neither." Heather responded, smiling at me.

Feeling confident, I boasted, "then we could find out."

We laughed.

"Maybe another day..." I said.

"Nah."

Heather rolled onto to my lap and took me by surprise. Her lips connected with, well my teeth and broken jaw line. My eyes fluttered shut. I felt excited. That excitement when they had found me behind the wall. That was knowing something awesome was about to happen or was happening. It told me one thing. That I Spring Trap loved Heather the dingo. I wanted this moment to last for ever. Heathers body sitting on my lap, her arm gently coiled around the back of my head and most importantly her and my lips were connected. She pulled away and I was staring into the those deep blue oceans of her eyes. She spoke, raising her tone excitedly

"That was amazing."


	8. Chapter 8

**-Authors Notes-**

**Heyo! So sorry for the delay. I'm been quite busy and haven't had the time to write a good solid chapter.**

**Reveiw 1 from wolflover2015 who wrote, **

**_Love the story hope another chapter is posted soon._**

**"Yeah! Other guy should write more!" Spring Trap Chanted.**

**Reveiw 2 from Winslow'sPhoenix who wrote, **

**_SPRINGTRAP! I love you! Come live with me! *hits myself in the face to stop fan girl mode* Well, I can't wait to see what happens next!_**

**"You should come live with us, it gets lonely at Fazbear fright!" Heather elbows Spring Trap in the gut. "What was that for?" Spring Trap asked. "You forget about me, FredBear and Molly!" Heather told him. "Ok, I wouldn't hit your self in the face though. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!"**

**Sorry only can do two today, next chapter will have more! **

**-Authors notes over- **

Chapter 8

Ouch! What did I roll on? Wait when did I fall asleep? I forced my self awake. At first I didn't think my eyes were open it was that dark. Blackness, cold blackness. I sat up, unsure if I really moved or not. A sound cut through the darkness, alerting me as it hit my ears. A scream. I felt my fingers try to form a fist in the soft ground. It was sand, no not sand, ash. It flaked and tattered as I held it front of my face. I stood up, ground moulding under my feet.

The smell of smoke burnt into my nose, I ducked low remembering, the training that I overheard at Fred bear's diner. Stay low and go! go! go! My instinct was to walk forward, keep low and minimise sound. My mind kept whispering danger, warning me, I ignored partly and crept on. Progress was slow and carful. The scream rang on, hitting my ears yet again. This time is was pained and it droned on longer. It was definitely that of a girls. I trek on, leaving foot prints in the ash. I could see the warm glow of light ahead. That was where I needed to go, I don't know why I just had to.

Light was shining on a pillar of floating dust. Almost as a ghost was standing in that very spot. It was smiling weakly, almost laughing at me. It was broken apart by a sudden gush of wind. Eventually after walking so long I could make out a figure kneeling down in the ash. As I got closer I realised it was Heather. I ran, ignoring the growing pain in my legs.

"Heather!" I called.

She gazed up at me eyes full of sorrow, no fear. Tears balled up in her eyes before rolling down on to her perfect cheeks.

"No please!" She called.

"What?" I asked, slowing down to walk when I was only feat away from her.

"No please don't!" She cried out, slipping over onto to her back.

"Heather it's me, Spring Trap," I said kneeling down in front of you.

"No you aren't, you killed him in cold blood! Like the children!" Heather spat at me tone full of venom.

"Don't be silly..." I raised my hands, to find not mine. But the scared purple flesh. "No, No, No, this can't be right!" I looked up to Heather.

"No! No! No! Stay back!"

I took a uncertain step towards her, reaching out towards her. She rolled over and took off sprinting away. She was sobbing. With out thinking I sprinted off after her.

"Please!" She cried out.

Suddenly I felt something weighing down my right hand. It felt cold in my grip. My arm suddenly pulled it into view. A steel bladed machete. My speed increased. Heather turned to me, full of fear. I flew forward tackling her to the ground. Stop! I cried with no voice. Heather struggled as I tried to drive the knife into her. She held my wrists, futilely. I couldn't stop myself, she couldn't either. The blade moved closer to her face, she closed her eyes, giving in. The blade plunged into her cheek, not deeply only to be pulled up again. It stabbed into her shoulder. She cried. The blade wasn't pulled out but used to cut a open in her chest. Motor oil spewed out from the many served ends. She cried and began to cough. Motor oil stained her lips and chest as it spewed out. Her coughing grew worse, getting harder and longer.

"I'm not going to let you die, just yet..." A foreign voice came from my lips.

I stood up off of her, took a step back and kneeled down beside her arm. I began hacking at her wrist. It made me sick. Her tan fur ruined by the black oil stains. I held the severed hand up as a trophy.

"Just kill me already..." She begged weakly.

The blade reared back once more. Into her chest. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Dead. Heather was dead. Her beautiful body stained black by her own oil. Eyes open wide and lifeless. I was destroyed on the inside.

That scream. Oh god was I happy to hear that scream again. A sign that I was coming back into control. It echoed all around. It echoed back over me. It was painfully loud.

Then I woke up.

I was breathing hard. Completely and utterly freaked out.

I found Heather lying by my side sleeping peacefully. It was just a dream... It was just a dream... Yeah, just a dream, a dream I kill Heather in. A dream where I'm that purple fleshed person. A dream so true it scares me. I sat up, easing my back up against the wall, scanning my surroundings. The clock hanging on the wall above the arcade machines read 5pm. Mike would be sitting Molly's office watching over the building. We had chosen to lie under the camera, so Mike could warn us if those other animatronics tried to attack us. Fred Bear lay across from me on the other wall, still sleeping lightly.

I stood up. Hearing the sound of my springs clicking as o stood up was comforting. I wondered down towards Molly's office. To my complete surprise Mike was no where near in this office. But the unfriendly faces of Chica, Foxy, B.B and Freddy all crowded in the room made me freeze in complete horror.

"Ah, the guest of honour arrives..." B.B teased.

I felt the Bear's hands lift me up and carry me forward. I glanced behind me finding he had blocked the door way. Arms crossed smile splitting his lips.

"What do you want?" I asked, seeming calm.

"You know what are now correct?" Chica asked crossing her legs, leaning back on the swivel chair.

"No, I don't..."

"Did you have the night mere?" Chica asked cutting me off.

My mouth went dry and I froze. How did they know about my dream?

"Yes I did..."

"Do you know what you are now?" Foxy Growled from beside the vent.

I swallowed hard. I didn't know. A little voice in my head began speaking. It repeated a killer constantly as if it wanted to answer.

"A... A... A... Kill... Killer..." I said feeling the tears roll from my eyes. My knee joints grew weak and collapsed from beneath me. I fell into the comfortable foetus position, hugging my legs in close to my chest. The mental torment was the worst thing they could do and they knew it. Foxy's sharp teeth formed a smile. Chica smiled. Freddy smiled. B.B gently laughed.

"I'm a killer..."


	9. Chapter 9

**-~[Authors Notes]~-**

**Sorry bout the lack of chapters lately...**

**I have this thing called Exams, that I need to study for.**

**Im a little short on time so no Spring Trap reacts today and a shorter chapter.**

**The week after next week, I'm going to be way to be busy to write. But after that holidays and I will be cramping in that much writing and chapters. Either you guys with die of mind Blowns**

**Or I will...**

**FOR SCIENCE**

Chapter 9

"Just destroy me already!" I whaled.

"Nah, consider this pay back to what you have done to us..." Chica hissed.

The ghoulish Animatronics left me here, lying on my side, tears streaming out from my eyes. I just wanted out. Out of this life. Out of this cruel world. I was scared and alone begging for any answers, any relief they would bring. There was one way I could receive a answer. What was under Spring Trap? I ran to the bathroom. In the mirror I could see, Spring Trap. I wasn't interested in Spring Trap, what was under him is what I wanted. I tugged and pulled at the ageing rabbits head. The jaw gave way, allowing the top of the head to snap back. I felt the springs rupture and mangle as the top of my head slowly ease back.

My other hand pulled at my bottom jaw. It snapped off with ease revealing a mummified purple chin. Painfully the head gave way and I began trying to pull it off. More springs ruptured and cracked, some shot in to my flesh, painfully shot into my flesh. With a mighty crack, it finally tore off and I dropped it on top of the jaw. Two deep breaths then you study your face. Breath one. Breath two. Look up. Spring Trap look up now. You have to! No I ain't Spring Trap any more.

My head swivelled up, I looked into those half rotted eyes. They weren't the milky whit like Molly's they were a dried blood purple. The centre of those eyes was a white pin prick. My cheek had a hole in it, revealing my ridiculously sharp and crooked teeth on one side. Purple flesh. Remains of a once thick forest of purple hair. My left ear was missing, but I could hear perfectly. The flood of rotten flesh flooded my nose.

To my horror I heard the flush of a toilet. In the mirror I saw Michael Schmidt. Wearing his officer style cap and formal blue uniform. He was humming then when he saw me he jumped back, he took a second to speak.

"I didn't see you there Spring Tr... What the fuck did you do to yourself?"

"I have been reborn, Michael..." My god my voice was like the one in the dream.

Michael looked at me in confusion then bolted for the door. He left it swinging open shut open shut after he ran out. I provided chase and as I walked out the door, the light blue arm or Mike swung hard at my face.

-~[Mike Schmidt]~-

Oh shit!

I knocked him out.

What do I do? What do I do?

"Fred Bear! Heather! Help!" I called. My voice echoed down the hall way. While I wait I suppose I should get him off the toilet floor and out here. And wash my hands, didn't want to get any thing off that purple head. He was heavy but no where near immobile. The water I washed my hands in was cold. Fred Bear arrived and kneeled down beside Spring Trap.

"What the hell Mike!" He exclaimed, throwing his hole filled arms in the air.

"Spring Trap is not himself, he voice went really deep and gravelly. He looked like he wanted to kill me!"

"Where's head?"

"In there beside the sink." I pointed in the door. Fred bear pushed past me and retrieved the parts of Spring Traps mask.

"What happened!" Heather exclaimed appearing in the hall way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-~[Authors Notes]~-

Hay Guys and girls! Long time no chapter. Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been so freaking busy lately. I have been on a school thing, that requires me to take a train from my town's station every day at 6 o'clock in the morning, then a train back at 3 to go to the musical I am in. It's just Joseph and the technicolor dream coat if you wondering, I'm just the butler nothing to special. But Saturday-Tuesday (when I was writing this chapter) is holidays. Thursday I will be doing something amazing. My uncle rang up one night and invited me to come have a ride in his friends M4A3E8 tank. If you know tanks like I do, you will know that the M4A3E8 is the tank in fury (best war movie ever). I'm hyped for it! XD.

Reactions of reviews with be at the end of the chapter, there will be a lot...

-~[Authors Notes]~-

Spring Trap began stirring. Fred Bear would keep repeating the cycle of glancing down at him then back at me, with a 'WTF' look on his face. I returned it, protesting he was acting extremely weird. Heather's blue eyes just kept staring down at the corpse's black eyes, the white pin pricks had vanished. I felt the need to call my staff here and maybe even a cop. No not just a cop the whole freaking marine corps. It was like lying at my feet was patient zero of a zombie like disease and I tell you one thing, I have watched way to many zombie movies to be afraid. He began to stink of dry and motor oil. Perhaps that was what made the corpse appear purple, red blood combined with a blue oil.

I decided that now I call, Molly Gerald, Jeremy FitzGerald and Fritz smith.

-~[Molly's POV]~-

Agh! My phones going off. Annoyingly I force myself to roll over. My arm extends out of the warmth of my bed and grasps my phone. Apparently Mike was calling me, as his contact photo was displayed on the screen.

"Hello Mike, what do you need?" I speak in a sluggish and annoyed tone.

"Hi Molly, we may have a problem," Mike told me in a nervous fast paced sentence.

"What is it?"

"SpringTrap."

I sit up, now no longer tired and sluggish but alert.

"Molly, he has ripped off his mask and well attempted to kill me, luckily I knocked him out cold..."

"Do you need me there?"

"Yes please!" Mike answered quickly.

"I'll be over soon give me a few minutes." I hung up and threw the sheets of my bed on the floor. Jumped to the ground. I was almost out the door when I realised that in my mirror I saw what I was wearing. A blue bra and panties. Imagine that running out into my neighbourhood in nothing but under wear. It's like yelling 'I want to get raped!' I pulled on my uniform really quickly. The tie was extremely loose as I was still doing up my buttons. I think in the rush I may have shown the guy next door what colour of bra I was wearing. I got in my shit box car, checking the glove box. My gun was there along with another couple of clips. My purse was on the floor, next to the pedals. I started the car and got driving.

I got there in under four minutes. The doors were unlocked, I wasn't used to them being that way. I even went to put the key in, only to push the door open as I attempted to unlock it. I found Mike, Heather, Fred Bear and Jeremy standing by the boys toilet. "What happen?" I called out to Mike. He turned to me, "Well, have look for yourself." I slowly saw more of the disease soaked corpse that was sticking out of spring trap's neck.

"Oh god!" I called, "What the fuck is that?"

Spring Trap's body violently twitched. I pulled the gun from my back pocket out of fear. The dull grey finish of pistol seemed to be the focus of the room, as Heathers eyes, Mike's eyes and Fred Bear's eyes were locked on to it.

"Molly where'd you get the gun?" Michael asked carefully.

"My parents gave to me as a gift, I need it for self defence..."

"Ever used it?" Fred Bear asked.

"Sure - at firing ranges..."

"No! In self defence?"

"No I haven't."

Heathers green eyes were still locked on the gun. I realised she had no clue what a gun would have been.

"It's just a weapon... Nothing to special, Heather..."

"No that carving on the side, what does it say?" She asked pointing her tan coloured fury arm towards the weapon.

I tilted the weapon my way and saw the engraving on the slide. The engraving from my father, "We always love you, Molly." I read aloud to Heather. Heather sighed, smiling with both hands on her chest. "That's beautiful..." She said aloud. I sat beside Heather, tucking in the pistol back into my back pocket.

Her dog like face was still smiling. Her tan coloured ears were open and right up. Heather was a great looking Animatronic, much better then the aged Spring Trap and Fred Bear. I'm almost in tears that she never got to go up on stage and preform for kids. She was stuck here, with us. Now we were waiting for Fritz to show up.

Fritz showed up with a shot gun in hand. A simple double barrel over and under style.

Mike and Fritz had a argument what to do. It didn't last long before the lights cut out.

"Oh! Shit!" Mike called, "we must have blown a fuse..."

"You wish!" That familiar voice called.

"Oh no!" Heather called.

It was the bird and her posey. They had to show up now of all times.

"What happened to the Spring Trap?" The Ballon fucker asked. Fritz moved before me, training the shot gun on the little face hugger. Only difference was I would have emptied the shots on his ass. But he knew Fritz wouldn't fire just yet, that smile that was printed on his face told me that much. They must have gone into the office as Foxy was holding his arm at the end of his hook. His teeth were revealed in a malevolent smile. Chica was brandishing a sharper set of points at her fingers. Freddy's familiar angered stare was present. There was a new one standing behind the crowd. It was tall and thin. I couldn't make much of it out as it was standing in darkness. Heather stood up behind me, her green eyes shined in fear. A slowly moved my hand back on to the gun.

"We warned you, that psycho will kill you..." Chica began.

"Step aside..." Foxy growled.

"Let us have our revenge!" Balloon boy called.

"What do you want? Spring Trap hasn't done anything to you!" Mike said standing his ground.

"Have a look at him... He isn't Spring Trap!" Another woman's voice called, my guess it was the shadow cloaked figure in the back.

"What is he then?" Fritz asked.

"Jeremy should remember through the games..." Chica hissed.

"What's that meant to mean?" I asked turning back to Jeremy. He went pail. Jeremy's lower jaw seemed to wobble in fear.

"Back in 1987..." He told him self.

-~[Review Reactions]~-

New rules.

1\. I may be reacting to certain reviews in stead of Spring Trap. Because well they maybe aimed at me more or I just share my thoughts.

2\. All of my characters maybe reacting as well.

3\. Check reviews written by me for updates.

4\. Not all reviews get reactions.

GMG wrote: Ohh things r getting good, keep up the great work

TheOtherGuy: Thanks Mate, I would post more often but that would reduce quality.

Fnafspringtrap wrote: MORE RAWR! And SPRINGTRAP SENPAI RRRAAAWR_

TheOtherGuy: INDEED THERE SHALL BE MORE RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWR!

Spring Trap: Don't flatter me, I'm just a old rabbit animatronic who's been sealed in a room for thirty odd years.

Wolflover20155 wrote (by the way I love that new profile picture): Springtrap! you are my favourite animatronic. Love the story!

Spring Trap: There are so many other animatronics that are better then me, but I'm glad you love me.

Heather: Don't touch my spring trap *laughs*

A (such creative name) wrote: Springtrap how mad are you at foxy and chica for attaking you?

Spring Trap: I don't blame them, I must have done some dark things in the past to deserve it.

Molly Gerald: Those fucks are dead.

SpringTrap123 wrote: Amazing story. Hey springtrap, I have the same name as you xD

Spring Trap: You must be another model of me! I'm serial number...

TheOtherGuy: we don't need to know...

Spring Trap: I was kind of hoping spring trap could tell me what our original name was...

BlackMax101 wrote: Springtrap, you're awsome and amazing times 1000000, Why didn't you just get up and kick their metal butts?

Take no offense

Spring Trap: I was hurt and scared.

Phoenixflaming wrote: awesome story i dream of being the demonic killer purple guy and controlling springtrap and eatting people .3. btw i am actually not kidding i want to eat someone's heart. I really heed to see a doctor about this ._.

Mike: Yes I would recommend a doctor if you want to kill children...

TheOtherGuy: Mike, shut up.

Jeremy: If you would like being the purple guy, I think he's the only guard who actually got stuffed...

JreadsStuff wrote: Purple man's death recreation.

Purple Man: "Hahahahhaa...HAHHAA-"

*Springtrap suit endoskeleton collapses on the Purple Man*

Purple Man: "Hweah! Hewah!" *Suit locks up more, crushing bones.* "AHHHHHHHHHHGHGH!*

Ghost Children: *They stare in shock*

Purple Man: "Someone...BWAH! HelP!" *Hand twists, feet detach from his body*

"Ah, help, somebody TAKEITOFF!" *All other parts crush him* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Heather: HELP I THINK SPRING TRAP FAINTED!

TheOtherGuy: Well... Get the defibrillators... We will need em.

Crazyloconutcase Wrote: im beginning to wonder if its possible to right such good fanfic.. because I adore dis!

TheOtherGuy: Quality over Quantity is key to a good story. I'll try and keep it good just for you. And no one else *turns head to everyone else* I LIED! Keeping it good for all of you.

The Guest who wrote like ten reviews. (sorry I'm not coping them all) portal Reference guy

TheOtherGuy: Your portal poem is amazing. Portal 1 is my favourite puzzle game! Come to me brother! Get a account so we can PM each other. FOR SCIENCE!

TheBlackCat123 wrote: omfg i love this story i want to make it into a drawn comic 3

TheOtherGuy: Once I have the time I may turn this story into a comic. I'll need help, keep reading for future details about this. Also funny story, when I was coming up with Heather's character I originally planned for a black cat, but it seemed to cliche, so I thought what about a dingo. And bam Heather the Dingo. I try and do weird and interesting fanimatronics. For example in my other story, there is a combat drone and a wedge tail eagle.

Alright last thing I do on this chapter is character description of Heather, I can't remember who wanted it but here it is!

Heather is a dingo dog hybrid humanoid. He fur is a tan sandy colour with a few lighter shades of her stomach and face. He nose is like that of a humans, with the black tipped skin of a dog, it has very glossy appearance to make it seem likes its wet like a regular dog. Her eyes are a emerald green. Ears are like dingos that point shape that stands up. She looks quite natural as she is the newest model of animatronic, the only openings in her costume is just below the base of her neck which are air intakes for the cooling systems. For all those who knows if she has "lady parts", Heathers chest is doesn't have nipples and in one piece, in sprite of two. She doesn't have a vagina, so sorry all there will be no babies. Also why would a animatronic have sexual organs they are machines designed to entertain children.

Till the next chapter, You are TheOtherGuy1108 and I am the audience good bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-~[Authors notes]~-

Hey Guys!

I'm so bloody sorry for the huge delays but I swear I've been cursed with bad luck. My laptop had to be repaired and reset. So i had to write on my iPad. Then I got sick. So when I finally got back to writing my iPad thought it was time to crash. So I latter learned that 'effective power' message had been sent to me and it got me bad.

But in good news. Last chapter I mentioned the Idea of making a comic out of this fanfic. I actually think with the support of you guys we might be able to do a comic with audio . It's only an idea as of now, but if you guys like it tell me. We could work together over a Skype call or something . So if you guys like this idea just tell me and I will start planing something.

-~[Authors notes over]~-

-~[Unknown POV.]~-

What a odd name, Spring Trap. But I guessed the ancient Spring loaded suit lived up to it's name. It's a honestly interesting story. I feel my blood surge around my ruined body, warming myself as I remembered the fun I had. For one week I had to come back to tear apart evidence. Evidence of a truly hated crime that had received an overly amount of publicity. It soothed my bloodlust. But when I was called on on to scarp those animatronics, I did so with a smile on my face.

My winter coat's pockets were full with tools and weapons. I had worn the company uniform I had stained purple. My face was painted purple. I wore purple gloves and a pair of haunting contact lenses. They were black with white pin pricks. I wore this attire to mask my appearance to hide my true identity. I almost regret wearing this as this night when astray.

'Twas a little before twelve when I had come into the damp falling apart restaurant where the animatronics stood on there stages patient for twelve to hit so they could roam the pizzeria. I had suspicion that those kids I had killed had possessed those animatronics. Why they possessed those blood and mucus leaking animatronics, that smelled like the dead was beyond me. Wait, they smelled like the dead. They smell like the dead. I had a thought, that someone not me had placed the children's bodies with in the animatronics bodies. My head pieced it together. The smell, the blood and the mucus, it all made sense. Those kids were in the the animatronics. Were they really? I had only one way to prove my theory. That was hack them open and check.

I hung my coat on one of the nails sticking out from the wall. My first stop, was the safe room. The purple Freddy suit laid across a crate. It was a wearable suit, for incase when a animatronic needed repairs. I had seen others that were fully useable hybrids of animatronics and suits. So my plan was to use a glitch in the animatronics, so they would be easier to attack and disassemble. On there programmed map, the safe room didn't exist. From what I knew it would cause a error and freeze them up. I had exploited it in the past to allow me to repair and maintain them. I walked out into the dinning area. I waited a few minutes before Freddy came alive and stepped down from stage.

"Follow me," I whispered loudly.

I lead the bear to the safe room.

He froze while I walked in. It was almost like there was a line he couldn't cross. I got out of the suit and pushed Freddy onto his side. I split his costume open with a few swings of the wrench. I slipped my hand to feel the moist cold rubber of the under layer. I have to go deeper. It would take me ages to bust the rubber with the wrench, I needed an alternative. On the wall was a fire kit. That includes an axe. One powerful swing of the wrench smashes the metal containers lid and the holdings on the wall. I slams into the floor and the axe and other contents. When I picked up the axe I got a splinter from the wooden handle. It was a annoyance compared to the air's smell, which pained every breath. The axes blade head shined in the weak light, reflecting the purple monster which held it.

Freddy's chest took three chops to open. I actually swung through and cut the dead child's body below the rubber layer. It was one of my victims as I recognised the stab wounds I had delivered that fateful day. I wonder what the child would be doing now if I hadn't cut his life short. Perhaps he would have been some one successful, or he may have been a father. Those thoughts stole time from me as I hacked Freddy apart in a almost relieved joy. I dragged the Bears ruined body out of the store room when I was done and left.

I returned the next night for Bonnie.

I returned the night after that for Chica.

Then Foxy.

I was finished. Now I had to load all these parts into a crate them load them into my truck. Then the evidence of my crimes was destroyed. And I will get away with several whole accounts of murder. But before that I had to dismantle the cameras and security systems. Making my way around the pizzeria pulling cameras from the walls and there dust covered fittings. But I kept seeing these shadowy figures watching me. Peeking around corners. Standing in the open constantly watching me. They seemed child like in stature, but was cunning as adults. I gave up and ignored them I went into the night guards office, it was all to the same for me. Strangely the monitor was left on. I had thought I had cut the power to the building.

For shits and giggles I sat down and watched the screen.

It was me hacking apart Freddy. It flashed, I could have swore Freddy, but without his animatronic head, but that of a undead boy. It showed me tear apart Chica. It flashed and I saw Chica with a dead girls head on her shoulders. The screen read "You always come back" The same trick showed me tearing apart foxy and Bonnie, then each of them with a dead child's head.

"Who is responsible for this!" I yelled

Ghostly whispers told me to watch on.

I tried to look away and get up from my seat but it was like something had froze me there. None seen icy hands held my eyes open and kept me from breathing.

"You destroyed us." The screen read.

It showed the footage I destroyed of me killing those children. Each strike of the knife showed those images of the dead children in the suits. But before the blade slashed the child's throat the screen lurched and froze, before flashing to a golden bear. Dark bloody tear lines ran from the bears eyeless holes. The mouth hung open with more of the dark blood dripping and tainting the Bears brilliant golden colour. The cold grip disappeared as the monitor fell to the floor, smashing. It was at this point I realised that I was being watched. A large Freddy like shadow was standing in the door to my right.

"Your turn..." Ghostly voices repeated in whisper filled chorus.

Fear over came me as I made maddened dash out the other door. I needed that axe, I could here the paced stomps that chased me. The chorus began a whispered chant. I refused to admit this was my time, I would destroy this bear then I would complete my vengeance. The bear lunged for me, catching me by the back of my shirt. One handedly he lifted me from the ground. A demonic sound roared from its open jaw. I roared back, hiding my fear. In my pocket was the screw driver I used on the cameras. I grabbed it. In a blind stab I threw my screw driver in the Bears wrist. It roared in pain and allowed me to continue running.

I got to the safe room, I pulled the axe from Foxy's head where I had left it. The bear reappeared running at me. I ducked his swipe and swung my axe back. His left leg felt the hard swing of the axe. The golden bear swung for me hard. I rolled back over my head and with a mighty swing I severed his arm, the blade was wedged in his arm. No! He swung hard knocking me back against the crate I planned to use. It shattered. The sour taste of blood filled my mouth. I think one of my shoulder blades had been fractured. I didn't waste time thinking about the pain but I got back up and found the wrench near my feet. He punched. He missed. I swung. His knee was ruined. He clawed my shoulder. I fell to my knees, the massive taste of blood over powered me.

I wasn't done though.

I rolled through his legs and smashed the same knee with the wrench. Motor oil was spilled and it sprayed all over me. The sensation of the cool oil in my wound was a relief. The bear moved swinging the axe arm at me. I was hit, knowing my cheek would be bruised bad now. I hit his knee again, smashing through. Now I could get the axe again. One more swing of the wrench into his head. I threw the wrench aside and pulled the axe out.

"IT WAS MY TURN AND I WON!" I proclaim.

I swung at the neck. The cool blue oil rushed over me as I hacked the bear's head off. Three hits the head was lying on the floor. Blue oil began to pool around it. I didn't stop there. I tore the bear apart. Every swing chopped him into smaller pieces.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE?"

"Our turn..." The ghostly whispers reappeared.

"YOUR NEXT!" I yelled back.

Now five distinct glowing auroras appeared. Five children lining the entrance to the save room. Darker spots were there eyes and tear streaks lined there face. Black marks were in the exacts spots I cut, stabbed, slashed each of the children. They began moving closer.

"Stay back!" I yelled.

They kept coming.

I swung at them with the axe, it was deflected from my hands.

They kept coming.

I ran deeper into the safe room. Through the piles of crates and filing cabinets. At the end of the long room I think I had lost the ghosts and found seemingly salvation. It was a yellow rabbit suit that same shade as the bear. It was one of those old hybrid suits. For my sake I hope it was still useable. I stood it up. Luckily the key to open it was still in. Quickly, I climbed in and sat back down. A ghost approached. I held my breath, in fear of the ghost.

It moved away.

It didn't see me.

Laughter began to poor from my lungs, I was so glad to be alive. But why did I laugh. The ghost had found me, staring directly at me.

I stood up as they all appeared, circling around me.

"Stay back!" I whimpered.

They stepped in. Taunting me.

They stopped at around two metres from me. Why.

Pain snapped in my stomach. A crunch sound echoed. My body felt like it was being crushed everywhere.

"AHHHH!"

My cheek was pierced by the cold metal. I could taste blood. A bone crunching sound came from my leg. My clothes became damp and sticky as blood began to rush from my body. My shoulder snapped. Pain rushed to my toes and back to my head.

"Argh!"

The air in my lungs vanished as I felt my ribs snap and displace into them. I fell to my knee. So much pain. I fell to my side. The eyes of the suit snapped, stabbing around my eyes.

"Please... Help... Me..." I begged.

Pain. Pain. So much pain.

The ghosts cluttered my view as I rolled onto my back. It was hard to breath.

"P...P...le...Se." I begged again.

"We can't."

I died.

But I am still here.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So guys, did you know I can write a hell of a creepy pasta. I used to do a lot of writing on things like slender man, jeff the killer and my favourite creepy pasta is the Russian sleep experiment, it highly influenced my writing style. If you were wondering, no none of my creepypastas are published any where. But if anyone's interested I may put some up, later.

So the reason these chapters take so long is, I keep going way to far and keep have to re writing them. Yes before you type it in my review section, I'm a perfectionist.

But I'm going to make this a community driven story so feel free to leave a suggestion to what you want to see happen in this story. Sorry but at this point I will not be taking OCs, until the foreseeable future.

-~[Authors Notes done]~-

Wait what was happening?

My grip on controlling my body was slipping.

No! No! It was my turn!

[No POV]

"Agh... What happened? Where am I?" Spring Trap's voice flowed from the corpses lips.

Heather surged in excitement, she said, "Spring Trap!"

Molly reached out and caught Heather before she got to close to the monster like creature in front of them. She cringed as she felt heathers fur in her grasp, but still held her tight.

"Heather we don't if it's Spring Trap!"

"It is!" Heather pleaded, tugging against Molly's grip.

"Molly? Heather? Is that you? I can't see!" Spring Trap said throwing the corpse head around.

"He can't be trusted he's probably faking it!" Chica called.

Mike roared, "Shut up!"

Fritz turned and trained his aim on the ghostly animatronics in the hallway. The sweat forming on his brow shined in dim light. Chica's eyes shined with a nervousness, while Freddy's white pricks of eyes were enraged further.

Heather kept tugging. Harder. More jerky. With the ear insulting sound of her amazing fur ripping in Molly's hand. Stunned Molly just stared at the tan fur she grasped in her fingers. After a second she looked down at Heather, already kneeling beside Spring Trap.

"Spring Trap is it you?" Heather asked.

"Heather? It's me! I can't feel my head! I can't see..."

"It's ok Spring Trap, I'm here."

Heather slide under Spring Trap's arm and placed her arm over his shoulders supportively.

"It's alright I'm here, your safe..." Heather said.

Mike ducked back into men's bath room. He reappeared quickly with Spring Trap's head in his hands. Like a cave man Mike ran over to Spring Trap and slammed the head over the corpses. It was rough but it worked. Spring Trap was blinded by colour as he could see again.

But his jaw hung loose in a almost goofy fashion. His yellow eyes rolled up to look at Heather.

Beautiful Spring Trap thought, if his mouth worked he would have smiled.

Heather helped him to his feet. He wobbled, weakened by the ordeal. Heather supported him as he stood up to find the ghostly animatronics and Molly and Fritz with guns. He was frightened.

"Chica, we should leave. I want that bastard to be in control when I end it." The women's voice said.

"But..."

"Chica."

Chica frowned before turning with her group and they vanished into the darkness.

"Well is it over?" Fritz asked.

"Mhmm," Jeremy said relaxing.

"No it's not. This building isn't safe, I couldn't live with myself if Spring Trap or Heather was hurt because of my choice," Mike told them.

"Then what do we do Mike?" Molly asked.

"Fritz, Jeremy, Molly can you guys take the animatronics at your place?" Mike asked.

"Nope," Fritz replied first.

"Sorry," Jeremy replied second.

"I live in a three room apartment there's no room," Molly replied.

"Great..." Mike sighed.

"We could always call old Fazbear," Jeremy suggested.

"Fazbears most likely in a home," Fritz told Jeremy.

"What about what's his name, kid with the yellow eyes?" Fritz asked.

"I've had a falling out with him, he wouldn't help." Mike replied.

"Why don't we hire a storage unit?" Molly asked.

"No I wouldn't let Spring Trap and Heather do that without one of us." Mike said.

"Ah, Why?" Heather asked.

"Cause, if something happens I wouldn't be able to live with my self." Mike admitted, looking to the floor.

Molly felt the buzz of her phone in her pocket. It buzzed twice before she checked it. It was from a mother that Molly used to baby sit there kids for, she needed Molly to watch the family home. Molly texted back, for how long. It took the mother a little to reply, two weeks while I and the family are in veitnam. Molly called cheerfully.

"Mike I have a solution!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Soon."

Chica wanted him dead now. But that son-of-a-bitch was hiding. Marionette kept assuring them as the ghost's gathered, so did there power. Now they had Mangle, Foxy, Freddy, Balloon boy and Marionette. But Chica wanted Bonnie back. It wasn't fair he went to the light while they were left to repay the purple fiend.

"Soon." Marionette reminded, tear brimming in her eye.

"I never really liked humans any way!" Foxy told Chica.

"What did they ever do for us?" Mangle screeched, from the floor.

"Put me out of commission," Foxy called.

"Tear me apart," Mangle chanted.

"Replaced us," Marionette said.

"Killed us twice..." Chica whispered in a bitter hatred.

"But some were better then others," Balloon boy said.

"Yeah, I agree. Jeremy saw the visions I put on his computer and attempted to tell his boss about the children's bodies," Marionette said.

"Mike smashed Bonnie in the face with that old swivel chair from the office," Foxy said.

Freddy nodded, without a voice he couldn't contribute very much.

"But there was one, who was different. Agh what was his name!" Marionette began.

"That kid with the yellow eyes, who wasn't afraid of us?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't scare him no matter what I did." Ballon boy said.

"I remember you took his batteries from his torch and got the torch rammed into your eye!" Mangle said chuckling.

"It's not funny!" Ballon boy screeched.

"Or when he taped the Freddy mask on to Bonnies head!" Foxy joked.

Chica fought back the desire to smile. Freddy chuckled without sound.

Fred bear began to speak, appearing in the centre of the group, "You know who I hate most?"

"Speak before I rip you in half!" Foxy growled.

"The purple guy."

"You just barge in here to say that!" Mangle said.

"And offer a deal," Fred bear offered.

"Let him talk, I want to see where he's going." Chica commanded.

Fred bear's ghostly form smiled.

"You drew my spirit from the grave for one reason, to kill the purple guy at any costs. Oh, and I attend to."

"Wait, your not suggesting?" Marionette said in disbelief.

"Oh but I am!"

"No! We aren't taking him down, while Spring Trap is in control!" Marionette called.

"Screw that, I say break him before the monster resumes control." Foxy took Fred bears side.

"You want the monster dead, I can do that."

"But he's your brother!" Marionette screamed.

"Spring trap's long gone, we all know it. It's a ploy for the killer!" Fred bear admitted malevolently.

"Face it, Spring Trap has to go."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey TheOtherGuy1108, I'm Guys... Wait thats wrong. Hey Guys, I'm TheOtherGuy1108**

**Sorry about the lack of updates, PUT THE GUN DOWN!, I've been busy and I was on holiday a while, I SAID PUT THE GUN DOWN!, jet lags a killer. I slept over twenty four hours after coming back from, HEY THE GUNS BACK UP DOWN IM NOT DONE YET!, I'm trying one of two chapters a week it's still hard but it's better then... WHO FRIED THAT!, nothing. Any ways announcement time! **

**I need your guys/girls/other/cyborg hybrid/[Insert what you are herE]'s help. **

**I need ideas, I want some suggestions. Ill make an effort to read all the... HEY THAT WAS CLOSE! suggestions, my favourite will win a free shout out and possibly an OC in this story, Don't expect it to be much of a role, it would be more like a cameo.**

**Anyways, I'm a deadly deadly rash on your chest you should checked out and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

"So where's Mike?" Spring Trap asked as Molly entered the room from a phone call.

"He's out near my house, he's looking around for an old friend that might be able to help us," Molly said.

"Cool," Heather said.

"So, Molly, what do we do?" Spring Trap asked.

"Well I'm planning on going out to help Mike, you can do what ever you want as long as you don't damage the house," Molly said.

"Alright, any tapes we can watch?" Spring Trap asked.

"Tapes?" Molly asked.

"You know, VHS?"

"My god you really have been stuck behind a wall, there's some books you could read in the lounge room then," Molly said pointing back into the house.

"Alright, anything else we should know?" Heather asked.

"Let's see, Umm... Stay away from the front end of the house's windows, stay out of the back yard, please don't break anything and don't disturb the house to much." Molly said, "You got that right?"

"Mmhm." Heather nodded.

"I think I've got it down pat." Spring Trap said.

"Before I go though, I'm going to change my clothes here." Molly said.

Spring Trap and Heather nodded. Molly turned the front doors handle and stepped back into the cold night. She walked at pace for her car. Unlocked it and took the clothes she had packed in the back. Molly hurried back inside and quickly got changed into casuals. She got back in her car and called Mike as she left.

"So this guy you've lined up?" Molly asked.

"What about him?" Mike asked over the phone.

"Who is he?" Molly asked starting her car.

"My Brother, Hamish, Also..."

"Cool, where you want to meet?" Molly asked cutting Mike off.

"Hamish agreed to meet at my place, it's on the other side of town, just outside of Fitzroy, my address is Hampton street number 223, house with the blue roof."

"I bet your house is much better then the run down I got."

"Molly I would give you a raise but I can't exactly through money out when there's no income."

"You really would?"

"Yeah - It was the same for me. Remind me to tell you about my old boss sometime."

"So how much did you get payed?"

"First week $125.50. Second week on $405.60."

"For sitting in a office watching cameras for six hours?"

"It was a lot more dangerous. The animatronics I knew were out to stuff me in a old suit."

"Dude, why didn't you quit?"

"Because, I could do it and the thought of someone who couldn't being caught kept me glued to that old chair."

"Heroic, Mike, Heroic."

"Alright Molly, my brother just showed up. I'll see you when you get here." Mike hung up.

Molly pulled out of the drive way and drove to Mike's house.

Like he said, blue roof. It was a older house with a small car port where Mike's Sudan and another car was parked. Molly parked her car behind Mike's car and got out. The sun was hanging in the air, Molly felt it on the back of her neck. She knocked on the door. Mike appeared, head turned away, smile wide and joy beaming from him.

"Hello, Molly this is my older Brother Hamish."

Mike's brother was almost a spitting image of him, except the brother had a neat beard around his mouth and a few smaller signs of age.

"Bit fragile to be your night guard, isn't she?" Hamish asked.

Molly frowned.

"I remember when you first took the night shift at Freddy's, Mike you were like a knock off Bruce Willis."

Mike rolls his eyes.

"Why is that?" Molly asked.

"Mike was fitter then the fiddle kings fiddle, had alotta muscle even shaved his head at one point."

"When I was in my twenties I tried to emulate Bruce Willis..." Mike admitted.

Hamish laughed.

"I always thought you would have made a great soldier so did pa."

"Mike your dad was a soldier?" Molly asked.

"He was a tank commander." Hamish corrected, Mike nodded.

"Hamish followed Dad's foot steps and became a soldier, he quit after his second tour and became a cop." Mike added.

"Ah, cool." Molly said.

"Alright back on track, Hamish can you help use with a problem?" Mike said changing back to the subject he needed.

"You know I can Mikey."


	15. Chapter 15

***Lights cigar* I'm back baby...**

**Long time no see guys and girls. Short chapters from here on out, I had a thought. Shorter is easier and you guys get more. Hopefully there won't be gaps like this between chapters again. Please enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 15

"What I don't get Mike is why you don't call your old friend," Hamish said.

"We're fine with out him..." Mike protested.

Molly sat in the back of the car as the two argued, feeling like a kid again.

"He could really help us..."

"No, Hamish I don't want him taking control again!"

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Molly.

"Don't worry about it," Mike stated.

"Jesus, what shat in your corn flakes this morning," She mumbled to herself.

"Alright then what are we up against, Mikey?" Hamish asked.

"Ghosts!" Blurted Molly.

"Phantom animatronics and possibly a murderers spirit..." Mike added.

"Crap... That may be a little above me, tell you what Mikey boy, I'll have a look..." Hamish said quietly.

Molly noticed Hamish pulled his phone from his pocket and began texting someone. She couldn't make out the contact name but she could see what he was typing. Hey :D, we may need some help on this, are you free. Hamish texted. There was pause before it replied, No not really can you handle it? I'll see, Hamish texted. Good luck, it texted.

"So... Mike what have you two tried?" Hamish asked, tucking his phone away.

"Bullets - .45ACP and 12 gauge shotgun, little to no effect I would say," Molly replied.

"Hitting them with what ever we can find..." Mike added.

"Hmm, maybe we can try some more gun," Hamish suggested.

[Heathers POV]

Spring Trap gently snoozed. I laid on him, enjoying this moment of peace. Pulled one of his arms around me and gently closed my eyes. The TV droned on in the background, we were watching the news but it was getting late. I almost forgot what dwelled within Spring Trap, or the situation we were in. It gave a pleasurable mood this forgetfulness.

I was disturbed by the sound of Fred Bear appearing before me.

"Kind of close there aren't ya?" He said playfully.

I opened my eyes to find him standing in front of me.

"Yeah," I said resisting the urge to laugh.

"Let him sleep, let's leave the room," Fred Bear said.

"But I want to sleep here too..." I said playfully.

"Aww, come on I want to talk to you, please?"

"Alright then."

I got up carefully. My tail accidentally flicking Spring Trap in the face. I chuckled quietly and stepped away, following Fred Bear into the kitchen. He pulled a chair out for me and then sat down in the one opposite.

"So..." I began.

"I don't get to talk to you much, your mostly with Spring Trap."

"Yeah- but your never around, Fred Bear."

"Good point."

He relaxed back into the chair.

"So Fred Bear you were on stage with Spring Trap?" I asked.

"Yeah we were at FredBear's dinner," Fred Bear replied.

"So you were the main attraction?"

"I was Heather, but I didn't like it to much.

Heather smirked, Fred bear blushed.

"Heather, would you understand if Spring Trap died with the evil thing?" Fred Bear asked rather sinisterly. He couldn't even make eye contact with Heather as he spoke, but looked down at his hands.

Caught off guard Heather stuttered, "W-What do you mean?"

Fred bear couldn't hide the smile on his face, "If we kill spring trap, that thing dies with him..."

"How could you suggest that?" Heather spat interrupting Fred Bear.

"Think about it Heather, we don't know if that's truly Spring trap, or that thing."

"But... What if we choose wrong?"

"There's no wrong here, you have a choice..."

Heather stood up, but FredBear grabbed her wrist and held her there.

"If it comes down to it, you're either against me or with me, now what is it!"

Heather choked up and tried to tug away.

"WHAT IS IT?" FredBear yelled.

"Against you..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Authors notes.

Kept you waiting, huh?

Long time no see, y'all have been the most patient people on the planet. So I've updated my writing style, so if it works let me know. If there is something you would like to see happen let me know in the reviews.

Authors noted complete.

Fred bear spurred with force, pouncing on to Spring Trap. The two older animatronics crashed together, almost like a child playing with toys had smashed them together. The horrible sound of metal crashing and scrapping together haunted Heather, who had watch the two crash against a wall.

Fred bear had the upper hand momentarily, with Spring Trap pinned against the wall. The ageing bear wrapped one hand around his throat, tightening it when Spring Trap attempted to cry out for Heather.

He didn't need to though, Heather pulled on Fred Bear's head. He fell back, with a little shove from Spring Trap to help out. Metal crashed against the tiled floor, cracking both Fred Bear's head and the tiles. The bear winced in pain, but he was away before either Heather or Spring Trap could blink. Fred bear reappeared, after teleporting with a puff of foul smelling smoke.

Fred Bear grunted with effort as he jabbed Heather in the eye. It wasn't just a jab, Heather could feel his fingers gripping in the plastic covering of her optic sensor. With a statistic chuckle, Fred Bear tugged back, tearing Heather's plastic eye out. Heather's remaining eye watched in horror as the wires connecting it to her snapped.

The feeling of sickness boiled in the dingo animatronic's stomach.

The feeling of horror struck the golden rabbit like lighting.

The feeling of pride and confidence over took Fred Bear's rational thought.

The golden bear delivered a punch, with the hand grasping the eye into Heather's gut. She collapsed, overwhelmed momentarily.

"NOOOO!" Spring Trap wailed.

Fred Bear, bucked Spring Trap with his elbow tucked into close his torso. Spring Trap hit the wall hard, moaning as he fell in on himself. Fred Bear stepped over Heather, muttering, "don't worry Heather your next..."

That other worldly laughter echoed from Spring Trap.

Fred Bear tensed up, a look of horn appearing on his face, he stopped between Spring Trap and Heather. Spring Trap stood up, still laughing. The laughter got progressively louder, more twisted and insane by the second. Both hands shot up pulling at the head, one of his ears gave way easily and well to the floor. Spring Trap's jaw fell open, revealing a sharp set of teeth.

A wide grin appeared between purple lips.

"That's better, now Fred Bear..."

Fred Bear wasn't quick enough to teleport away. He screamed as Spring Trap threw him into the wall, with un justified strength. The crack on his head widened, Fred Bear was thrown aside as Spring Trap changed his attention to something new.

"This time we take you down for good..." Chica screamed, extending a frail arm towards Spring Trap.

"Yeah, ye'll be resting with Davey Jones at the bottom of the sea when we're through with you!" Foxy chanted.

"Factory reset code, didgeridoo 23:34:56, ID:Frank Fazbear!" A man called out.

"Wait... What?" Chica said.

Her words slowed as she and every other animatronic, but Spring Trap shut down. The man grinned. As Foxy collapsed he recognised the man as the yellow eyed night guard, the fearless one who actually could control them. It didn't last long before Foxy hit the floor.

"Aren't you glad we got him now?" Hamish said to Mike.

"Enough sibling rivalry - what do we do about him?" Molly stressed.

The yellow eyed guard grinned, "Alright that's enough, I would like Spring Trap back," He said confidently.

"What made you think I'll just release my control?" The monster replied.

"Hamish your piece please," The guard said.

"Sure thing."

He took it, expertly choking the pistol and spinning it into a comfortable grip in his hand.

"You can't shoot Spring Trap!" Molly exclaimed.

"To late!"

Bang!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Molly's POV

"Gotcha Bitch!" The guard yelled.

He pulled a quick switch. Using Hamish's blocky side arm, he choked a blank round out of the chamber. He had loaded a clip of blanks, but that was his full plan. While that Monster drew back those corpse lips beneath Spring Trap's uneven smile, to laugh, the yellow eyed guard had sucker punched right in the mouth.

Out cold, it fell back. Slamming against the tiled floor.

The former night guard turned to us grinning widely, "Cheap move, but Ta-Da motherfuckers!"

"How'd you get the factory reset code?" I asked, stepping forward.

"I raided the owners computer and filing cabinets - a lot," He said handing Mike's brother his side arm.

I can't help but to smile, I ask in a tone of glee, "Mike who is this guy?"

God I sound like a high schooler talking about their crush.

"He's Relyin, a mercenary that took the night shift for a few years between Fritz and Jeremy's times," Mike sighed.

"Who's the sheelagh?" Relyin asked.

Oh and his Australian accent seeping out with that word, Sheelagh, has someone been looking into my browser history? Yes reader, I have this thing for Australian men, tell no one.

"I'm Molly Gerald, the current night guard," I say sternly.

"I'm glad the company broke the snag spree and hired this chick, well laters oh yeah by the way to turn them on with the switch on there back!" Relyin called, followed by the slamming of the door.

"So him?" Jeremy asked smiling widely.

I can feel the warm rush of blood to my cheeks, blushing naturally in embarrassment. Bite my lip, resisting the urge to shoot him up side the face.

"Exactly how I remember the guy..." Mike mumbled.

I snapped out of it and asked, "Hamish, how'd you get him back then?"

"Owes me at least a dozen favours," Hamish grinned.

Mike and Jeremy dragged Spring Trap and Heather. Their husks scrapped along the tiles as they were pulled into my office. I helped Fritz and Hamish drag the other animatronics to the repair bay, I locked the door after we restrained them to wall.

Mike thought I should help Jeremy repair Heather's eye. I agreed, Mike's muscly built frame was more useful there over my own body. So now Hamish, Mike and Fritz watched the hostile animatronics while I and Jeremy helped Heather and Spring Trap.

"How about now?" Jeremy asked, pulling the screw driver away from Heather's new eye.

Unfortunately we couldn't salvage her eye and had to replace it with a old Freddy eye. I won't lie she looked cute with a blue eye and a green eye. Not as fitting as those emeralds she had before.

"Thanks Jeremy," Heather said winking with new eye.

Jeremy smiled and got up, "No problem Heather."

"Looking good Heather," I comment.

She's right, better go help the guys. I stand up, but Heather's left hand grabs my right shoulder. She pulls my gaze into her own, those child like mismatching eyes. Bet she saw a hard dry gaze in my own.

"Molly, can you stay with me, I'm scared it won't be Spring Trap when it wakes up..."

Her gaze strays over to Spring Trap as she says it. I can feel it, she is truly terrified.

"I'm here for you Heather."

Hamish's POV

"We handling this good cop bad cop Michael?" I ask.

Mike's brow furrows wonderfully, his boyish face twisting into confusion. Can't help but smile as I add, "Get the information out of em' while they're here."

"Why?" Jeremy calls, voice crackling.

"Hamish is right, we should know their stories, know why they out to get Spring Trap."

Thanks for the backing Fritz. I stride forward, confidently.

"So let's do this -"

"In the morning Hamish, it's been a long day for us all."

Dammit little bro.

"Mike's right, do it in the morning we'll be fresher..." Fritz had changed sides.

"Fine - someone's got to take night shift though," Jeremy grunted.

"Molly Gerald -" couldn't help but to interrupt Fritz here but, "wait Fritz did you say Gerald?"

Fritz stares at me confused. He's nods after a decent pause.

Shit. She must be Mark's daughter.

(authors Notes)

Hey guys, so here's the deal...

Relyin: Ha, idiot doesn't know I hijacked the author's notes. Well Readers and FNAF lovers. I'll give a run down of who I am. Forth wall breaking, yes. Bad ass, yes. Generally awesome, Yes. You-should-totally-go-read-after-the-seventh-night-it's-great-I'm-a-main-character. Running out of time, shit, remember to leave questions in the reviews they'll answer everything next week...

..So... Shit he interrupted didn't he.

Oh well, Remember to ask questions, they'll answer and I'll hopefully remember to write.

(Authors Notes over)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**-Author's Notes-**

**Hey Reader,**

**So I'm apologising for the lack of chapters. First it started with me scrapping dozens of versions this chapter. Then me just disappearing. But I'm back – again – hopefully for a while rather then a few chapters. Enjoy**

**-Author's Notes done-**

"Spring Trap hasn't woken up yet," says Heather.

The seven foot animatronic stands in the office doorway. Molly spins in her swivel chair, pulling out her ear phones. In an unconscious loudness she replies.

"Pardon Heather?"

"Spring Trap hasn't woken up yet, neither has that other side of him," Heather repeats.

"I know, how's the eye doing?" Molly asks.

"Over the last three days, it's been the least of my concerns, what with those other animatronics, Fred Bear and that thing masquerading as Spring Trap," Heather shudders remembers it stumbling out of the bathroom.

It's purple flesh oozing. Those eyes, where the white of human eyes were it had a jet black. Then those white slits, that shine through Spring Trap's eyes. His lips tattered and leathery, stretched over those sharp white teeth. That haunting laughter echoed in her ears.

"Let's hope its Spring trap, not that thing that wakes up, am I right Heather?" Molly says, tuning back to her desk.

"Heather?" Molly asks, turning back to Heather.

Molly saw Heather almost quivering in the doorway, a chattering sound came from her mouth as her jaws shivered. Her eyes gazed into the wall, Molly recognised someone recalling some painful memories even in the Animatronic Heather. She stands up, garbing Heather by the shoulder. Molly gave her a good shaking until Heather blinked and covered her blue eye with her hand. The dingo animatronics breathing was shaky and un even as she looked down to Molly, who still gripped her shoulders. Heather took her hand away from her face.

"What happened?" Asked Jeremy appearing in the hallway behind Heather.

"Heather froze up," molly said releasing Heather.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "Is she alright?"

"I… don't know…" Heather said, holding her head.

Molly cut in, "She just needs a moment, sit down Heather."

"Alright, I'll leave you two to it." Said Jeremy.

Jeremy went back to watching the ghostly phantom animatronics. They had decided to only turn them on after Spring Trap had woken up. Jeremy was starting to think it wasn't a question of when, but if now. It had been three days since he himself had flipped the switch like Relyin said to do. As for Fazbear fright, a week of business before all this. One problem they did need to address was money.

Fritz and Mike had set out to solve this problem, following up on another possible Fazbear animatronic. All Jeremy knew was Mike saying something about swamp land. He was hoping they could use this animatronic and put Spring Trap in storage until he was back in working order, it wasn't fair to Spring Trap though. Jeremy's thoughts wondered to what Hamish and Relyin disappeared to do yesterday.

Molly sat Heather down in her swivel chair, squatting down in front of her once she sat down. Molly brushed he hand along Heather's cheek. Molly bit her lip, realising that Heather was back in that state. Molly tried to bring her back to reality, but it wasn't working.

Heather fell into a sleep.

Molly yelled, begged for Jeremy's help.

Jeremy came into the room just in time to watch Heather curl over in the chair. Jeremy helps Molly catch the weight of the animatronic. He's quick to ask what exactly happened from Molly. Heathers eyes fluttered open and shut. The glow stopped coming from Heathers. It was at this point Jeremy realised they hadn't recharged Heather. He was partially amazed how long she had lasted without charging. But the brief moment of awe, was soon replaced with a fear as a question came to mind.

How was Spring trap still powered after all these years?

"Molly, lie her down I'm going to go get our not book and the tools," Jeremy says, running out of the room.

He hit's shoulder against the wall, he's in such a panic. Past the room with the phantoms and into their repair bay room. Spring trap hung in the bay. Jeremy got the note book and placed it by the bay. With both hands he spun Spring Trap around to face the wall. Flipped to the pages complied by Fritz. There was a diagram of the Spring loaded suit animatronic hybrids. He flicked out his phone and used its flash light to see the diagram better.

Unlike the Toy animatronics which had their batteries in their stomach region. The Hyrbid's batteries Removable and placed in the upper legs. Jeremy didn't need to open up Spring trap to see those Batteries weren't in. Jeremy swore quietly and switched off Spring Trap and ran back out with the tool kit.

"Alright, model sixes," Jeremy says, placing the book down on Molly's desk.

There only the small manual that they had received with Heather. Surprising to Jeremy, the diagram was actually of Heather. And somebody had drawn some extras on the diagram. Since heather was probably one of the last produced Fazbear animatronics it was fair to say that who had drawn over the diagram was a developer. They had circled her chest and underlined the part name they had circled.

Battery.

Under the underline, still in the red pen they had wrote down, "_Don't touch the battery! It's one of the porotype rechargers. Seriously, Don't touch or attempt to jump start, it's been known to explode."_

"Huh, Molly we aren't meant to interfere with the battery…"

"What?" Molly said, taking the book from him, "oh, whoa. So what's wrong with her?"

"I dunno. I think somethings up, with all these animatronics," Jeremy says.

[Hamish Schmidt and Relyin Novaa]

Hamish decided to dig up the cold case that was the Fazbear murders. He dragged Relyin along, knowing he was a former night guard with a knowledge and a feel for the company and was armed. As bonus Relyin, knew some of the company's darkest secrets plus had memorised factory codes. The two had resumed a long forgotten search of the abandoned Pizzeria.

The two went in to the old abandoned Pizzeria. The Freddy Fazbear sign hung on an angle, faded and in a state of disrepair. This wasn't one Hamish or Relyin recognised. Certainly wasn't a sight for sore eyes, Relyin was already reminded of some of the creepy and disturbing happenings. The two went in, Hamish held the door while Relyin entered. He closed the door. Hamish could see a faint glow, that came from Relyin's yellow eyes.

"Your eyes glow?"

"I'm not sure why either," Relyin says, "now what are we looking for?"

Hamish switches on his flashlight, blinding Relyin. He rubs his eyes and turns on his own torch, and clamps on to his gun harness. Still feeling a little unconfident Relyin checks for his gun. It's there tucked away just below his arm pit.

"This is where they found Spring Trap, behind a false wall," Hamish says.

"Alright, what else do reckon they have here?" Relyin asks.

"Dunno," Hamish said.

The two walked down the hallway. Hamish knew about where the hidden room was from Mike telling him about it on the phone. It was towards the back of the pizzeria, accessed from store room. The two could see the dust and rubble left by the years of negligence. Relyin almost tripped over a knocked over stool. He swore, Hamish swung around to see Relyin kick it away.

"Bloody Stool…" Relyin muttered.

Hamish smiled and went back to walking. They walked past the once grand stage where animatronics would entertain children for hours and hours. Then terrorise the guards at night. Or be terrorised themselves by guards like Relyin, who knew factory reset codes. The two kept going, despite that feeling of being watched and Relyin's anxiety resurfacing.

The two came to the crude hole in the back wall.

"Well, call me Dundee and that's the knife," Relyin drops.

"That's some hole," comments Hamish.

The two duck in, Hamish does bang his head though.

"You right?" Relyin asks.

"Fine," says Hamish, "you be careful though."

Relyin does going much lower than the crumbled wall. There was an iron gate. Neither had the key, Relyin knew it and whipped out his pistol. Wasted no time and shot the lock twice, then kicked the gate gaining access.

"What?" Relyin asked, holstered his weapon and went in.

"I can see why your called reckless by my little brother now," Hamish remarks.

Relyin smirks.

"What fire arm is that anyway?" Hamish asks.

"FN 5.7, I know expensive side arm, but everyone's got favourites. For one, you?" Relyin asks.

"Browning hi power," Hamish said.

"Nice…. What the hell?"

Relyin and Hamish had both centred their torches on something truly disturbing.

It was Spring Trap.


End file.
